Different Kinds of Bows
by Merlin-Herondale
Summary: When Steve hears the beautiful melody fill the halls of the tower, he has to go investigate. What his investigation reveals is one of his teammates stripped raw to the core. (No Slash, just a little fluffy one-shot of how much a member of the team trusts the others, and how much the Avenger still have to learn about each other.) Enjoy! (I DO NOT OWN MARVEL OR THE AVENGERS)


In case you didn't know, Clint is deaf in the comics. Which is why I made him deaf in my fic. I DO NOT OWN MARVEL OR THE AVENGERS! Enjoy!

* * *

The sound was what hit him first. He froze in his tracks, his mouth opened in awe. It had been years since Steve had heard such beautiful music. He silently followed the sounds, it led him through the weaving halls of the tower. When it came to it, Steve decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator so the sound would not get lost. He traveled down the stairs to the floor below and once again found himself weaving through the halls. After checking that floor and finding it empty of a source of music, Steve traveled down the stairs once again.

Halfway down the stairs the music began to fade, so he quickly turned around and quietly returned to the first floor he had heard the music. After checking every room on the floor Steve tried checking the floor above him, but finding the music fading the higher he went, Steve quickly returned to the start of his quest.

Quietly, Steve listened to the beautiful music that filled the halls. Quickly deciding that the sound must be coming from in between the floors, Steve quietly walked back downstairs, before walking under the vents. As he looked up he noticed a slight movement in one of the many entrances Tony had installed for Clint. He was about to jump up and open the entrance when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Natasha smiled her usually small smile before nodding her head to the side and walking away. When they were far enough away from the entrance Natasha whispered just loud enough for Steve to hear. "If you go up there, you'll only scare him." Steve was confused so Natasha clarified. "Clint's deaf Steve." The shock was evident on his face.

"How?" he asked.

Natasha simply said, "One of his missions went terribly wrong."

Immediately Steve understood. It doesn't matter if its 1945 or 2013. War is war, battle is battle, scars are scars. "What instrument is this? The viola?"

"Violin." Natasha replied, eyes locked onto the entrance where Clint was playing. "He also plays the cello, viola, harp, piano, and the guitar."

"Sounds like he's talented and patient enough to sit down and play." Steve said, honestly impressed.

"No." said Natasha beginning to walk away. "He's just good with different kinds of bows and different kinds of strings. " Steve allowed himself to smile at the thought of it. "It also means he trust's you all." Natasha stopped walking and turned to face Steve again. "He only plays when he can't hear himself."

"He can't hea-"

"He's not wearing his hearing aids." With that, Steve was left alone in the room, listening to Clint's music.

Steve looked around and found a pad of paper and a pencil. He sat down and began drawing-letting his teammate inspire him.

Steve didn't know how much time had passed before he noticed Natasha again. Quietly, he looked up at her and gave a small smile. In turn, she gave her normal smile back and continued walking towards a cabinet. Steve watched as she retrieved a black box and came to the conclusion they were Clint's hearing aids.

"Thank you." she softly said. "For not freaking out."

"Why would I freak out?" asked Steve honestly confused.

Natasha looked at him as if he was a child who confused her. "You just found out one of your teammates has a disability. You are the Captain, you should be trying to find a replacement."

Steve immediately stood up and placed a hand on her right shoulder. "Clint is one of the best men I have ever had the pleasure of fighting alongside. He's had my back and I know he will always have my back. I don't care if my team has scars-I know every one of you have some, even I do. All I care about is your well-being, your safety, and your ability to fight in battle. Clint seems like he's coped, he's fought since losing his hearing and becoming deaf, and he's got my back. There isn't any reason for me to try to find someone to replace him."

Natasha, who was always so good with her words, was too stunned to speak. After a while she smiled a genuine smile. "Thank you Steve." she said before turning to Clint's vent.

"We're a family Natasha. I learnt a long time ago that you can never give up on family."

Steve placed his drawing down on the table and walked out of the room, leaving behind Clint's beautiful melody and Natasha's unique stunned silence.

* * *

Natasha jumped up into the air vent and startled Clint, but not in a frightening way, more of a friendly way. She handed him his hearing aids and took his bow and violin before jumping down. After placing her partners beloved instrument in its case Natasha walked over to where Steve was. The moment she was what he drew she smiled a smile Clint usually doesn't see.

"Hey Nat, what's up?" he asked, now out of the vents with his ability to hear making him feel safer. When she stayed silent he walked over to see what had caught her attention.

"Steve drew this." The drawing was of a hawk flying over the moons silhouette above a battle ground. It looked like Captain America and the Howling Commandos were fighting Captain America and the Avengers. The left side of the picture was fought in trees and the right side of the picture had the New York skyline in the background. The trees and buildings morphed together so they connected the two sides of the image.

Clint stared at the picture in wonder. "Why would he leave this here?" he asked, eyes glued to the picture.

Natasha smiled and found a new level of respect for her Captain. "To show you that we all have our scars."


End file.
